


It's Survival Of The Fittest

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith Week 2016, mild descriptions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Keith Week: Day 2: Combat





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! I tend to find writing scenes difficult!!

“Hunk! Look out!” Keith yelled as he sprinted towards the yellow paladin as several galra soldiers surrounded him.

Keith knew that he wouldn’t reach Hunk before one of the soldiers got a couple good hits in so he took his bayard, and as if it was a spear, he threw it towards the soldier closest to Hunk.

When it had left his hand Keith thought he had misjudged the distance between them and that it would miss. He was extremely glad when it didn’t miss, but instead impaled its target.

As the soldier fell to the ground, clutching his side while blood leaked through his fingers, his comrades turned to Keith, who was still headed straight towards them at full speed.

Once Keith was close enough that one of the soldiers was in range he went straight in with a left kick to the soldier’s chest. Unfortunately the kick didn’t have the desired effect Keith had wanted. Instead of it knocking him off his feet the soldier only stumbled slightly.

Once Keith was in a fighting stance, he and the soldier began to circle one another. Normally he wouldn’t have done this when outnumbered, but fortunately Hunk had drawn the attention of the other soldier.

After about a minute Keith moved in, fast. He had moved so suddenly that the soldier hadn’t been expecting it which allowed him to get a few good punches in before the soldier swiped at him with his blade. Keith was fast enough to dodge it and get another punch in. He then quickly moved out of range of the soldier’s blade.

They did this dance for a few minutes before the soldier managed to kick Keith directly in the left side of his ribcage. This knocked the wind right out of Keith and it wasn’t long before he felt an intense burning pain from the area the soldier kicked.

Keith backed up a little, right hand holding his ribs, and resumed the circling stance. He wasn’t sure if his ribs were bruised or broken, but either way he needed to finish this fight before he sustained a life threatening injury.

It was then Keith saw it out of the corner of his eye. His sword. If only he could take his eyes of this soldier and get it out of the dead soldier’s side. This fight would be over in matter of seconds. Or maybe he didn’t need to be the one to get it.

“Hunk! 8 o’clock!” Keith yelled as he ducked and rolled away from the soldier’s sword. He would have to hope that Hunk understood what he meant.

After a few minutes of Keith and the soldier throwing punches back and forth, the soldier had completed disregarded his weapon for some reason, Hunk yelled to Keith.

“Keith, catch!”

In one quick, fluid, movement Keith ran and slide between the soldier’s legs, jumped up, grabbed his sword and quickly attacked the soldier before he had a chance to process what had happened.

As the soldier fell to the floor, lifeless, Keith turned to Hunk. “Thanks.”

“You got my back and I’ve got yours. Now, let’s go find the others.” Hunk replied


End file.
